harry potter and the war against grindlewald
by harrypotter4lifeand4eva
Summary: harry goes into a deep state of depression so when the chance to save everyone who died comes along he takes it
1. the questioning of peter pettigrew

**Harry Potter and the war against grindlewald **

Chapter 1- the questioning of Pettigrew

As harry looked around him he sighed in dismay. Everyone was dead but him and one death eater who was stunned and bound. It was Peter Pettigrew, the person made him sick. He looked over at the body of the dead dark lord Voldemort. It was over he had won, but in a way he had lost as-well, everyone he loved had been killed, even Hedwig had been killed at the hands of Narcissa Malfoy, not because she was Harry's owl particularly, just because it brought pain to another animal and because she was an evil, cruel, nasty bitch. Not a good combination, she was better than her sister though because Bellatrix was a cruel, nasty, evil, psychotic bitch that was a truly scary combination. Looking around again Harry thought of everyone that had died in the war, he broke down. The next day he made an appearance at the ministry of magic taking with him Peter Pettigrew and the shrunken body of Voldemort in several plastic bags. After meeting with the minister for magic and insisting that Harry himself questioned Peter Pettigrew, about some things, whilst the latter was under the influence of Veritiserum, Harry returned to the grounds of Hogwarts, with a date and time to be at the ministry to question Peter Pettigrew. The castle was in ruin, during the final battle death eaters had blown up one side of the school and had blown holes into the other sides. There was no way the castle was inhabitable now, looking around he saw the hut on the edge of the forbidden forest, the once home of the half giant Hagrid, who was crushed by a mountain troll. Sighing once again Harry made his way to the hut while sidestepping this way and that to avoid treading on any of the dead bodies.

"What is your full name?" Harry spat at the pathetic stuttering man in front of him. Fear shone in the eyes of the man who was bound to the chair. "P-P-Peter P-Pettigrew." He stuttered lamely. Looking into the face of the young man with the emerald eyes. "Who was the real secret keeper for the Potter's?" Harry spat the question out much like he had the last. "I was." The man sounded absolutely pathetic to everyone in the room. "Did you relay the location of Lily and James Potter to Voldemort?" Harry asked his voice angry. When he didn't get a reply he lost what little cool he had remained. "DID YOU RELAY THE LOCATION OF LILY AND JAMES POTTER TO VOLDEMORT?" He shouted complete fury and anger clear in his voice. If Pettigrew was able to, he would have flinched under the angry shouts of the saviour. "Y-Y-Yes." The man stuttered yet again. Looking into the emerald eyes again, he felt the first remorse over what he'd done. "Were you under any spell or curse at the time or were you doing it of your own free will?" Once again the question was spat at the man. Harry was so angry he was about ready to curse Pettigrew. "I did it on my own, I chose to tell the location and it was my decision to make." The man said without stuttering this time. By now harry was shaking he was so angry. He turned to the head of the magical law enforcement. "That's all I wanted to ask him, I'll let you take it from here. I must go now so that I don't curse the stuttering idiot!" He hadn't meant to shout like that but he was so angry. "That's OK Potter, go and calm down. You look rather angry and I don't want to have any accidental magic in here." Amelia Bones smiled at him. She could see the bare fury and anger in the young man's eyes. Harry just nodded his head. He needed to get out of there fast.


	2. meeting with aberforth

Chapter 2- meeting with Aberforth

Harry knocked back another shot of firewhiskey, already very drunk, of course, that is to be expected, after a 3 week bender in the hut on the edge of the forbidden forest. Harry went outside and looked up at the castle, the only home he had ever had in his life, now in pieces. Pain overtook the young man and he went back inside and knocked backed another shot before passing out at the wooden table. He was shaken roughly awake and when he cracked his eyes open all that he would allow himself he saw bright blue eyes that he'd only seen on one person before. "Albus Dumbledore?" He questioned with a croaky voice, it had to be Dumbledore, but how could it be Dumbledore he died at the end of sixth year, 4 years ago. That alone was too much for harry's hungover brain and he once again passed out. The next thing he knew was that he was wet and cold and when he became more aware of his surrounding he realised that there was a hand holding his neck in water. On urge he fought back but to no avail. The hand let him up for air then put him back in the water again, after 10 seconds the hand let go and harry flopped like a fish out of water to the ground, breathing in great gulps of air, once he has his breathing under control he looked up at the figure standing in front of him and realised why he thought of Dumbledore's eyes before as this man had the same colour eyes as him although they lacked his signature twinkle, these eyes were angry, he has only seen these type of eyes on Dumbledore once, when Harry, Ron and Hermione were taken by death eaters into the forbidden forest to be killed. That time Dumbledore came to rescue them and he was very angry at the time. "Drink these you stupid kid." The man said viciously handing harry a vial of pain reliving potion and a hangover potion harry drank them grateful as his head stopped pounding. Harry stood slowly as the man turned and walked into the hut, following as soon as he was sure he could walk. "Who are you?" Harry asked slightly confused. The man smiled at harry. "I am Aberforth Dumbledore but never mind about that lets get onto why I am here. Do you want to save everyone who died?" Harry was shocked by the question but he knew what he wanted. He wanted everyone alive again. So of course he readily agreed. "YES OF COURSE I DO!" he shouted in Aberforth's face. Aberforth flinched back at the volume in the young man's voice. "Then meet me behind the shrieking shack tomorrow at three. Pack everything you want and meet me there tomorrow ready to go back in time to kill tom riddle as a baby." What the man said shocked harry. In his mind he battled with himself surely killing one baby to stop thousands of deaths was fair. The other half argued that just because it would save some lives doesn't mean in would save all; maybe another person would take the role of dark lord. That might not happen though, the other side said, it's worth ago, go on do it, do it! The whole exchange took all of 5 seconds and harry had made up his mind. "Okay  
I'll do it."

"Good boy. Remember tomorrow at three behind the shrieking shack I will explain the rest then." Then he just walked out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3 the time turner

Chapter 3- the time turner!  


Harry spent a whirlwind few hours shopping both in muggle London and Diagon Alley buying loads of books, clothes and different things including a seven compartment trunk. He bought lots and spent over a hundred galleons. He also withdrew all the money out of his account and put that in one of the more heavily warded compartments of the trunk. He found out that there was 89000 Galleons in that vault. By that night he was shattered but he still had more to do. The next day he would have to go into muggle London and buy the rest of the stuff that could not be bought in Diagon alley and of course Harry refused to go down Knockturn alley after what happened second year. So the harry went to bed early that night but he lay awake in bed for hours just thinking what Aberforth would do.

The next day came and Harry was rather nervous about going into muggle London even though he would have a good chance of fitting in there as he was bought up by the Dursleys and obviously they hated abnormal things. After a quick breakfast harry apparated to muggle London with his money in his pocket and his mind on the task. Once again he spent hours shopping but he made sure that after he ate he went back to Hagrid's hut so that he could pack everything into his trunk even though is shouldn't take long considering how big the compartments are! At 2.30 he left the hut with his trunk and started walking towards the gate. The wards were back up now, not as severe as they were before but they stopped him apparating. It took him 10 minutes to get to the gate and that was the last anyone watching would have seen him. With a soft pop the savior was gone.

The soft pop of apparition barely even bothered Aberforth; he was too concerned with his work to notice. Once he was done and he noticed harry looking at the weird symbols he had drawn on the floor Aberforth decided to explain. "We're gunna supercharge a time turner. You know what that means boy?" harry just nodded. "Good because this is what is gunna happen. You will stand in the middle of that circle there and then I will finish the ruins and send you back in time to kill tom riddle. While you are in the past the time turner will not exist in a solid form but instead in a corporeal form so that once it has properly recharged it will bring you back to our time line safely. Any questions? No. Good." And with that Aberforth directed harry to the middle of the circle and then started drawing random shapes and patterns that meant nothing to harry. "You will spend between 10 and 15 years im the past but it is vital you get the job done and live out your wait in solitude. The time turner will leave in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 GOOD LUCK HARRY" and with those last words from Aberforth harry had gone not to be seen around for the next 10-15 years.


End file.
